


Subscribing to Courage

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Series: February Fic Fest [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark needs advice and he's too embarrassed to get it elsewhere. This is embarrassing enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my little [February Fornication Fest](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff) thing at Livejournal in 2010. Contains dirty talk. Silly, sappy, happy fic.

The glossy pages gave him the same illicit thrill as porn, though he'd probably work harder to hide this secret. Under the mattress wasn't a good enough hiding place. When he was done reading it, he was going to set it alight with his heat vision and stand guard over it until there was nothing left but ashes.

The girl on the cover of _Seventeen_ smiled with confidence. Her dark hair and eyes reminded him uncomfortably of Lana, so he quickly flipped through the first few ads and finds the table of contents. Hair advice, makeup advice, spring style review, embarrassing tales of being a teenage girl. Skip, skip, skip, skip. "How to Tell if He Likes You... and How to Let Him Know You Like Him, Too." Page ninety-two wasn't numbered, but after going past it on accident, he turned back to see the beginning of the article.

Resident expert... blah blah. There!

Eye contact, check. Standing in close proximity when there was plenty of space elsewhere, check. Casual touch, easily differentiated from the way he touched other people? Double check, given that it was Lex and he didn't seem to touch anyone but Clark.

"Interesting." Clark jumped and spun and managed to fling himself and the magazine off the sofa and away from Lex. Lex, who was laughing. "Though generally, I find Cosmopolitan has better advice when it comes to 'Getting Your Man'." He sauntered around the sofa and sat in Clark's vacated spot. "Of course, given your age and relative upbringing, your choice is more appropriate."

"It's, uh-"

"Not what I'm thinking?" Lex asked, settling back and crossing his legs at the ankles. He rested his left arm along the back of the sofa and... god. Clark put the magazine in his lap, deciding that it was wiser to hide his erection than the magazine Lex had already seen too clearly. "Not what it looks like? I'm sure it's not. Nothing in Smallville is ever what it seems."

Including Clark. He ducked his head under the pretense of looking at the magazine again. "I just thought... it's supposed to help girls, right? So wouldn't it make them easier to understand?" It sounded reasonable. Too bad he hadn't thought of that when he was interested in girls.

Lex tilted his head. "Any great insights to offer?"

Clark thought about it, or tried to. It was still a bit _hard_ to think. "Uh. Lana's probably knows I liked her?"

"I don't think she needed a magazine to tell her that," Lex said softly.

"Do you think, if someone likes you and you flirt with someone else and the one who likes you doesn't get jealous... does that mean they really don't like you?"

Lex blinked, his lips moving as if he were repeating that to himself before he answered, decisively, "No."

"No, they don't like you?"

A twist of his lips that passed for smirk. "No. No, as in it doesn't mean they don't like you. If you think they like you and they don't act jealous, it could simply be that they control it better than your average quarterback boyfriend."

"Oh." Clark sighed and drew his feet in so he was sitting cross-legged, _Seventeen_ still covering the essentials.

With typical Lexian elegance, Lex stretched his right arm and leaned back on the sofa like he owned it. "Not everyone wears their heart on their sleeve like you, Clark." Low-pitched voice, hooded eyes... If Lex wasn't flirting, Clark would eat the glossy pages of the magazine one by one.

He pushed it to the floor and leaned back on one hand, imitating Lex's sprawl to the best of his ability. Slowly, the words pushed past the nervous lump in his throat, Clark drawled out, "Maybe it's not anyone's heart I'm interested in."

"Oh." Lex's eyes darkened. "In that case, _Cosmo_ really would have been more suitable."

Clark put a hand on his thigh, but couldn't move it closer. He tried to gather the courage to get up and go to Lex, but uncertainty held him in place, pleading with his eyes for Lex to help. To make it easier.

"You can't take it any farther, can you?" Lex asked. He had every right to tease and taunt, but his voice had recovered it's sympathetic tone.

Clark shook his head, eyes suddenly focused on Lex's shiny shoes. "Sorry."

"Don't be, Clark." He watched as Lex stood and his black-clad legs approached. Then Lex was kneeling in front of him. "One of these days, you're going to crawl to me on your knees and I'm going to let you suck me off right there on that couch."

He shuddered and did manage to draw his hand to his groin, cupping himself tightly. "God, Lex."

Lex's hand covered his own, fingers pressing between his. "But today, Clark, you're going to lie back and let me-" Another shiver, tremor, and Clark closed his eyes as spunk filled his boxers and warmed their fingertips. Lex's voice took on a deeper, rougher timbre. "You're going to let me suck you back to hardness until you come like that in my mouth, Clark."

* * *

Everything was raw and tender. Clark stared up at the barn roof and remembered what it was like to think with his brain. When Lex's cheek brushed again his, Clark drew in a ragged breath. "I lied."

"About what, Clark?" So soft and patient. Lex rubbed their cheeks together as he petted a hand over Clark's chest and stomach, making his muscles jump and contract.

"About wanting your heart." He couldn't tell if the flutter in his stomach was more arousal or panic, or a perfect mix of both.

Warm, smooth fingers against his skin, lips against his jaw. "Interesting."

Maybe the panic was winning. "What?"

Lex hummed against his shoulder. "That you want something that's already yours. Doesn't leave a lot left for me to give after this."

It took a second for that to parse, and then he laughed, hoarsely. "That explains why it wasn't on your sleeve."


	2. Endorsing Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year's later, Lex lives up to a promise.

Martha's day-to-day belongings are out of the house, but it's impossible to remove her presence without going room to room and removing everything. The old farmhouse is too lived in and the memories are in the corners of peeling wall paper, stains on the carpet, scrapes on the wooden floors. 

The loft, however, is completely Clark's and has been for years as things transitioned from his room in the house to his Fortress of Solitude. The couch has been replaced, there's internet to allow him to work from the computer station he has out there. If it weren't for the cows, the barn probably would have been converted completely to human/Kryptonian living space.

It has its own memories, however, despite the changes over the years. Lex carefully looks around for the chunk of banister where Clark fought one of his many battles. The rail survived, forever scarred. The patch of yellow in the corner from a spilled bucket of paint that could have been cleaned up with superhuman strenght if someone had put the effort in. 

The couch, as noted, was new, but it stood in the place of the old one and Lex crossed to it in time. He took the middle cushion and stretched his arms along the back, let his feet rest on the floor and allowed his legs to spread naturally. His trousers were fitted and they cupped and outlined his groin in an obvious way. 

At the top of the stairs, Clark waited for Lex to get settled, then started to stalk forward. Lex tsked at him and nodded pointedly to the floor. Their gazes locked in a brief battle of wills before Clark sank gracefully to his knees, then leant forward until he was supported by his hands. His crawl had a feline slink to it as he swayed forward, still a predator hunting its prey, no less dangerous for being low to the ground.

"I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't thought of this a hundred times," Lex murmured conversationally. "A thousand times, hundreds of variations. Plaid or leather or clad only in your skin, barefoot, biker boots, shirtless, pantless. Boxers and briefs." Even after he had known Clark's underwear preferences, even after he'd had Clark in his bed.

Clark reached the couch and crawled betwen Lex's knees, arms going wide around Lex while he rose to kneel in front of the couch. "How's the reality?" Clark asked, no hint of the shy boy who first cupped himself in that very space, body language open to Lex's gaze and touch. 

They'd rushed then, pushing into each other, anxious for contact. Now they were patient, the space a tease between them instead of an obstacle. "Fantasy doesn't kiss," Lex answered, leaning forward to demonstrate and letting Clark take control of the kiss before pulling back. "Day dreams can't replicate the wet heat of your mouth."

Another kiss before Clark leaned back and down, putting his head more on a level with Lex's groin. His hands slid in over the top of Lex's thighs before settling above his fly, another tease, before Clark worked Lex's pants open. The touch of his hands wasn't enough compared to the promise of his mouth, but Lex sank back again. He'd brought them here, full circle, but it was Clark who moved them forward. The air in the barn wasn't chilled, exactly, but the brush of air over Lex's erection made him shudder as much as the heat Clark blew over it a second later.

"Ah," Lex gasped as Clark's mouth opened around him, drawing him into the delicious heat, throat relaxing almost immediately. "Fuck, Clark."

Clark hummed in answer and Lex let out a breathy laugh. It was just a brief moment, but Clark pulled back enough to ask, "What's so funny?"

Lex carded his fingers through Clark's hair just to caress him. "Just had the thought that you took my advice. About reading _Cosmo_."

That earned him an eye roll, but it was fond, and Clark didn't bother to argue verbally, he just put Lex's dick back in his mouth and proved that the origin of his technique was less important than his lack of gag reflex and familiarity in pushing all of Lex's buttons.


	3. Three Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few questions get answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A recent reviewer has been leaving comments on new and old stories and after chapter 2, asked a few questions about this particular universe. So, for day 4, here are some of the answers.

1) Are Lex and Clark married or at least living together at the end?  
They have to file state taxes separately, but Clark and Lex are married in at least a portion of the United States and domestic partners in select counties in the state of Kansas. Lex funnels a portion of his money each year into the appropriate campaigns, but does not take more active participation in the making of policies after an incident that might have involved Lex, a few select politicians and members of the judicial system, and claims of blackmail and intimidation. That was all speculation and slander, as far as anyone could _prove_.

But they have shared an address for half the years they've known each other and they shared their spaces even before then. 

2) Where is Martha?  
Clark doesn't seem to know what to do with his mother being so far away. After going into politics in the wake of Jonathon's death, Lex had figured it was only a matter of time, but Clark wasn't one for long-term planning and he couldn't see the result of the inevitable tide of time in the say way as Lex.

The selling of the farm seemed to take Clark by surprise and Lex simply made sure he was as present as possible, for whenever Clark was finally able to express the sense of loss he so obviously felt. It was a final tie to his real father and the heritage that man had left for him. Regardless of his origin beyond the stores, the Kent farm would always be his first home.

One of her most personal fights is for same-sex marriage, in Kansas and the rest of the United States. 

3) When having anal sex, who tops?  
Lex has the control and Clark has the strength, but there's no tried and true answer to this.

Sometimes they argue and Clark will fall into the Superman stance and Lex's anger will push him past any ability to reason. That typically leads them into angry, forceful sex. But Lex being out of control means that Clark, that Superman, has to take it from him. Control cannot be taken forcibly from Lex, through a show of force or strong commands. Lex grew up fighting for reign of his own life. No, it takes a different kind of strength, the kind that comes from surrender. Clark takes control by _asking_ for it.

Clark's hands are gentle and he asks, "Let me, let me" a dozen times before Lex relents and softens the press of his lips, before Lex unfurls his fingers from their tight clench in Clark's dark hair. Clark will take him apart from there and wreck him until Lex has forgotten what control was, until he can't think of anything but the press and pull of Clark inside his body.

There are times, though, when Clark's physical strength is no match for all the things that can go wrong in the world, when his speed is not enough, when there's a weight his arms cannot lift, a life he can't save. Those are the days when Clark wishes there were some way to go back against the clock, but some things are impossible even from him.

Those are the days that Lex kneads muscle beneath his fingers and pushes his own muscles. Clark likes gentleness, but it takes work to make his body feel enough to overcome the storm in his mind. Lex isn't rough by most standard, but he's aware that the way he pushes Clark's body would be hard on a human. 

And sometimes the word 'top' is out of place, because Clark's pressed Lex's hand against the wall and made him brace himself there and he's pushed Lex down on a bed and straddled him and... well, Clark might spend a fair amount of time manhandling Lex where he wants him.


End file.
